Somewhere Safe
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: This is a fluffy cutesy thing including Harry and Draco being up late at night after both of them had nightmares, and then going back to bed after promising to never leave each other. Established relationship, fluff and romance, more on the comfort side. I wrote this to end my long hiatus of 10 months. Ven


_**A/N: What's that? Is that me ending my hiatus? Is this a dream?**_  
 _ **Hahaha, no. I'M BACK GUYS, HI.**_

 _ **SO OKAY I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. Basically a lot of shit happened in November/December. Some personal stuff, along with my grandfather dying, which left me unable to write for a couple months, and since I'd been doing NaNoWriMo, I was pretty worn out in writing (I wrote 40K during that month, and it's a Remus Lupin fanfic, which will be published as soon as I finished writing it and editing it, it will be posted). After that, I hit a very huge bout of depression where I felt a lot of negativity and just didn't feel like writing whatsoever.**_

 _ **I know it's been 10 months since I've last posted, and I'm sorry about that, I really am. I had a lot of stuff happening, but I'm finally back. I've been very insecure about my writing, and I've been trying to improve it, so I hope you guys like this little thing I came up with.**_

 _ **Inspiration for this fic is this image:**_ ** _67\. media. / d2ded574dea5106633884b35c42f9f13/ tumblr_o97qmjKFvy1uv71q3o1_r3_1280. gif (just remove the spaces)_** _ ****_

 _ **I hope you like it, read and review as always, and the update for FIAIA is coming soon-ish. Didn't specify which Christmas, right? :P**_

 **Words: ~400** **  
Rating: K**

 **~Ven**

* * *

Harry walked in the living room of his and Draco's apartment, finding the blond curled up on a dark green armchair they'd bought recently. Draco had fallen in love with the chair when they saw it in store so Harry bought it for him.

Draco seemed to be reading something under the light of his wand. A loud thunderstorm was taking place outside, and Draco was facing the large window, curtains drawn to the side.

Harry smiled idly at the image as he rubbed his eyes; he'd just woken up from a nightmare.

"Hey."

Draco almost jumped in his seat at that. "Potter, don't you know how to make a less startling entrance?"

Harry laughed and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. "Whatchu reading? Come back to bed."

"Couldn't sleep. Nightmares," Draco muttered, closing the book to show Harry what he was reading.

Harry moved and sat on the ottoman that came with the chair, looking at Draco. "I woke up from one as well. Do you want some Dreamless Sleep?"

Draco shook his head. "I can't wake up in time for work when I take that, you know it."

"I guess you're right. I thought you had off tomorrow?"

"No, that's next week." Draco shut the book and turned to look at Harry. "The rain is nice, don't you think?" he asked.

Harry hummed. "It's very calming. Come on, let's go back to bed, shall we? I'll rub your back if you want."

Draco smiled. "I'd love that."

"Come on then, I'll carry you," Harry grinned and pulled Draco into his arms as he stood from the chair, kissing his temple gently. Draco hid in his arms and sighed.

"I saw my mother getting hurt by... him," Draco whispered.

Harry hid his face in Draco's silver hair, gently stroking the back of his neck. "I saw Hermione getting tortured."

Draco cuddled more into him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist tighter and inhaling his scent. "Don't ever leave me," he whispered

"Never. Now, bed time. I owe you a back rub," Harry said gently into his hair.

Draco nodded and pulled away, holding onto Harry's arm as they walked back to bed. Harry helped the blond undress and pulled him close when they got in bed, their bare chests touching. Draco pulled the blankets over them and hid his face in Harry's neck.

"It's going to be alright. You're safe with me."

"Promise?"

"Promise, Malfoy."

"Goodnight."

"Night, my love."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, this is something very small. I hope you enjoyed, and again, I'm really sorry for being on such a huge hiatus.  
Read and Review. ^_^ **


End file.
